A mobile device can include one or more location-aware applications that are configured to perform location-based tasks such as store finding and transit routing. Location-aware applications can determine a position of a mobile device using a satellite positioning system receiver in the mobile device to specify a real-time position of the mobile device from only signals from satellites. Satellite-based positioning can provide high accuracy, but may require a positive line of sight between satellites and the mobile device. In outdoor areas where satellite positioning signals seldom are obstructed, the mobile device can receive sufficient line-of-sight signals from satellites. However, satellite-based positioning may be less effective while a mobile device is within indoor areas. In indoor areas, a wireless local area network (WLAN) transceiver in a mobile device can be used to specify a real-time position of the mobile device from only signals from WLAN access points. WLAN-based positioning is suitable for positioning in an indoor area and requires minimal investment because it makes use of an existing wireless infrastructure.